welcome to fluffyland
by Emma Dela Luna
Summary: Prenez One piece. Ajoutez un de vos perso préféré (comme le chirurgien de la mort). Versez d'autres perso qui n'ont rien à faire là. Mélangez en incorporant délicatement une mélodie bien chiante. Puis ajoutez une pincée de folie. "Eh merde je crois que j'ai verser tout le paquet !"


_Bonjour !  
_

 _J'ai pas trop de temps en ce moment pour mes autres fic._

 _Ceci est un délire écrit vite fait._

 _La musique associée s'appelle : Pink fluffy unicorn dancing on rainbow. Allez le taper sur youtube... XD_

 _One Piece est à Oda et j'espère qu'il me pardonne pour en avoir fait ça..._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Welcome to Fluffyland**

§§§

Les Hearts pirates venaient d'accoster sur île a première vue déserte. Une fois le bateau amarré, le capitaine fit 4groupes : 1 qui restera sur le navire, un qui partira explorer l'île vers la gauche, un autre vers la droite et le sien qui ira dans la foret. Il était accompagné de son fidèle second tenant son nodachi et des deux inséparables compères : Sachi et Penguin.

Ils partirent tous avec comme consigne de rentrer avant la nuit, de trouver à manger et, si possible, une ville.

Le groupe du capitaine s'enfonça donc dans l'épaisse forêt aux couleurs étranges. Les arbres, majoritairement de grandes tailles, avaient des tronc variant dans un panel de violet, allant du violet pale presque bleu au violet aubergine. Leurs feuilles arboraient plutôt des couleurs oscillant entre le rouge bordeaux et le rose flashy.

L'herbe bien que verte, surprenait également par sa tendance à glisser vers le vert fluo. Et c'était de même pour l'ensemble de la jungle qui s'accordait dans des teintes colorées et flashy : arbuste bleu, rocher jaune canaris ou parterre de fleur orange fluo, il y en avait pour tous les goûts !

Pour accompagner le tout, un parfum sucré embaumait l'air au point d'en devenir écœurant, le pauvre Bepo se bouchait la truffe d'une de ces pattes, l'autre tenant l'arme du capitaine qui lui était à la limite de vomir devant ce paysage à vous faire chier des paillettes. Il avançait droit devant, suivit par l'ours et derrière Penguin, qui tentait de prendre les lunettes de Sachi pour se protéger les yeux de ces couleurs trop vives.

Dans ce paysage féérique évoluaient différentes espèces d'animaux toutes plus loufoques les unes que les autres : un chat bleu turquoise géant à la démarche bondissante, un lapin rose se tenant sur deux pattes ayant une expression de savant fou, un corps de canard avec une tête de cochon. Sachi se demandait si c'était l'œuvre de leur capitaine mais apparemment non. Il décida donc de rebaptiser cette espèce conard (co pour cochon et nard pour canard).

Ils continuèrent leur progression pour arriver dans une clairière où coulait une rivière qui semblait être en chocolat. Ils avaient marcher pendant une bonne demi heure et décidèrent de faire une pause. Ils allaient s'assoir dans l'herbe d'un vert douteux quand ils entendirent une musique ressemblant à un ... miaulement ?

Un chat avec un corps composé d'une tartine (grimace de Trafalgar) voler à 1m du sol laissant derrière lui une trainer arc en ciel. Il zigzagua entre les pirates et repartit tout aussi vite sous les regards surpris des Hearts. Vint ensuite, galopant sur la piste arc en ciel encore présente, une touffe de poil rose avec une corne chantant à tue tête : "Pink fluffy unicorn dancing on rainbow" en boucle sur un rythme entêtant.

Trafalgar se pinça l'arrête du nez, essayant de rester calme. Bepo se boucha la truffe des deux pattes, retenant le mieux possible Kikokou. La mâchoire de Penguin passa dire bonjour au sol. Et Sachi se frottait les yeux (enfin les lunettes).

La chose passa, faisant disparaitre l'arc en ciel. Quelques minutes plus tard, les nerfs du chirurgien jouaient encore au yoyo. Bepo le suppliait mentalement de quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Penguin... était encore sous le choque. Et le rouquin reprenant ses esprits commença à entonné la mélodie. Il se reçut trois regards noirs et décida de se taire pour sa survie.

Au plus grand bonheur de Bepo, le capitaine décida de faire demi tour. De toutes façon aucun humain sensé ne pouvait vivre sur cette île !

Ils rentrèrent donc, plus rapidement que à l'aller et retrouvèrent la plupart des pirates déjà sur place. Il manquait juste un groupe qui ne tarda pas à arriver. On entendit hurler l'un des pirates. Il arriva en courant poursuivi par un hippopotame rose bipède qui semblait vouloir l'embraser. Le reste du groupe arrivait mort de rire les mains dans les poches.

Le chirurgien, pourtant si calme et avec un sang froid hors du commun, péta littéralement les plombs. Par chance le log pose était rechargé, ils mirent donc les voiles avec l'intention de ne plus jamais revenir sur cette île, laissant derrière eux une malheureuse femelle hippopotame découpée en morceaux, pleurant à chaudes larmes le départ de son bien aimé.

Chacun reparti à ses occupations, certains tentant de se calmer en disséquant un cadavre, d'autres essayant d'oublier cet épisode traumatisant, d'autres respirant enfin, d'autre encore se frappant la tête contre le mur pour oublier et d'autres enfin fredonnant une chanson parlant de licornes.

* * *

 _Milles et unes excuses pour les fautes ToT_

 _Une review ?_


End file.
